Me and Emily
by butdallywinston
Summary: He started toward me with an evil smirk and for the second time that night I feared for mine and Emilys' life.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold. Especially for Tulsa. It would be the night things would get bad at home, forcing me to take my 5 year old sister out into the bitter night. It was bad enough Socs were jumping anyone they could find at night. I was trying my best to keep an eye on Emily, watch out for Socs, and make sure our dad hadn't followed us.

"You're just a stupid slut! Just like your mother!" I was taking another beating in place of Emily. "Dad" was drunk again and he was angry. He had went after Emily but there was no way I was going to let him touch my 5 year old sister. She was small for her age and he would hurt her worse than he could ever imagine hurting me. After he was finally done using me as his human punching bag, I picked up Emily and ran. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I had to get out.

"Shit." I whispered to myself. A cherry red mustang rounded the corner and was heading our way. They pulled beside the sidewalk and stumbled out. All of them reeked of booze. I pushed Emily behind my back so they couldn't get to close to her.

"Do what you want to me. Just don't hurt her." I told them, mustering up what little strength I had inside.

"We'll do whatever we want, you stupid little greaser." The blonde one said shoving me to the ground.

"Ellie!" I heard Emily shriek.

"Shut up kid." The brown headed one growled before pulling out a blade. He started toward me with an evil smirk and for the second time that night I feared for mine and Emilys' life.

Sodas' P.O.V

Steve, Dally, Two-Bit, and me were making our way back from the movies. Two-Bit was drunk again and Dally was lighting yet another cancer stick.

"What's that?" Two-Bit staggered forward pointing in the distance. Up ahead a red mustang was parked and there were four Socs crowed around a girl about our age and a little girl that didn't look older than four.

"Let's go." Dally said marching forward. Dally was tougher than nails and meaner than a snake, but he wasn't one to respect someone who would hurt a little girl or a woman.

"Get the hell off her!" Steve said pushing one off of the girl. Dally socked the one near the little girl and I hit the other one trying to advance toward us.

"If you ever come near them again, I promise I won't hold back. " Dally threatened pulling out his blade. The Socs scrambled back to their car and took off, tires screeching.

"My names Sodapop. Are you ok?" I asked helping her up.

"I'm Ellie. I'm fine just a little shook up." She said bending down to hug the little girl.

"You ok Em?" She asked the little girl. "Em" shook her head yes and hugged Ellie. Ellie picked her up and turned toward us. I noticed she had a big cut on her cheek.

"Hey, why don't you come to my place. I can fix up that cut of yours." I told her gently. She looked hesitant but agreed.

"Thank you all, by the way." She blushed looking down.

"You're welcome!" Two-Bit answered taking off toward my house. We all laughed lightly and followed him down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellies' P.O.V

As I followed Soda and his friends down the street, I kept a tight grip on Emily. She wasn't scared anymore though. The whole way to the house, Steve was behind her making funny faces and doing anything to make her laugh. By the time we reached Sodas' house, everyone at least had a smile on their face. I think it has more to do with Emilys' laugh rather than Steves antics.

"Darry! Can you bring the first aid kit in here?" Soda hollered as he stepped through the door. Not long after, a man who looked older then Soda but no older than 20, emerged from the hallway. He seemed to falter a bit, not that I blame him, when he saw Emily and me standing beside Soda. I mean it's not everyday a teenage girl and her 5 year old little sister are standing in your house.

"Oh! Um hello. I'm Darry, Sodapops older brother." He smiled politely.

"I'm Ellie and this is my little sister Emily. Sodapop and his friends kid of helped us out." I smiled, still grateful they had showed up.

"A buncha Socs were jumpin' em." A voice came from the other side of the small living room. Dallas Winston. I did know him, I mean who didn't? He had a reputation. Darry looked concerned as he glanced back and forth between me and Emily.

"Here, let's do something about that cut of yours." Soda said opening the first aid kit.

Sodas P.O.V.

I sat down by Ellie and opened the first aid kit.

"This may sting a little." I said as she winced when the antiseptic met her cut.

"Sorry." I smiled. She gave a genuine smile back and I could tell she was grateful she had met us tonight.

"We might as well introduce you." Darry spoke up.

"This is Dally," he said gesturing towards him, "Two-Bit," who was watching Mickey Mouse with Emily and went round the room introducing everyone. Ellie smiled and waved to everyone.

"There ya go!" I told her while putting on the last bandage.

"Do you want us to walk you home?" Asked Steve.

"Um we're not going home. Do you know a cheap motel, close by?" Ellie asked hesitantly, looking down at her feet.

"Well if it's ok with you, you all can stay here tonight." Darry offered, not questioning her actions.

"Oh, but I don't want to be any more troub-" She started before I cut her off.

"You're not any trouble at all. It's perfectly ok if you stay here." I smiled.

"Thank you. I really do appreciate it." She smiled.

"Did you here that kid!? Sleepover!" Yelled Two-Bit picking up Emily. She giggled wildly.

"See you all later." Dally said giving a half nod a walking out. Steve followed waving goodbye. Since he didn't leave, I'm assuming Two-Bit's staying again.

"Well shoot. I don't have any clothes for me or Emily for the night." Ellie said in realization.

"Well you can wear something of mine and Emily can wear one of Ponys old shirts. If you all wouldn't mind." I offered.

"If it's not to much, thank you." She said, relief flooding her eyes. I gestured for her to follow me as I got up. I led her to my room, giving her a shirt and sweatpants. Then went to Ponys' drawer picking out a much smaller shirt for Emily even though it would still swallow her tiny frame. She went to the living room and picked up Emily and I showed her where the bathroom was. When they came back out after changing, I couldn't help but smile. My shirt came down to right above her knees and the sweatpants dragged. She let out a giggle, knowing why I was smiling.

"Little big aren't they?" I laughed.

"Just a little." She said laughing along. Eventually she got Emily to calm down and at least lay on the pull out couch. We were sitting beside her, our legs touching. We both blushed, but didn't pull apart. Hesitantly, I put my arm around. Smiling, she curled into me. Emily was out like a light, not five minutes after layed down. Soon, I felt Ellies' breathing steady and she was out too. After a while I could feel myself drifting off as well. The last thing I could think of before falling asleep completely was, I hope they stay around here for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ellies P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning still curled into Soda. I noticed he was looking at me with a funny look on his face. I followed his eyes to my stomach.

"Where's Emily?" I asked avoiding his eyes. During the night my shirt, well Sodas really, had rode up a little bit. A little bit was enough though. Dads handy work was exposed for the world to see.

"She's in the kitchen. Darry's making breakfast." He said in a low tone. I knew he wanted to ask where they came from. I knew I couldn't say it was from the Socs because they were yellowing, indicating it was older than that.

"Sissy!" Emily squealed running at me. I laughed and a ruffled her hair.

"What are ya doing Em?" I asked her as she took hold of mine and Sodas hand trying her hardest to pull us toward the kitchen.

"Darry's making pancakes!" She giggled and pulled a little harder. Darry came our more as "Dawwy."

"Good morning! You like pancakes don't ya Ellie?" Darry greeted us as he flipped another pancake. There was already a stack but with four boys and two girls, he was going to need quite a bit.

"Sure do!" I answered. I noticed Soda was staring into space. "You alright there Soda?" His little brother Ponyboy asked emerging from the hallway.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Still half asleep." He laughed. I sighed, knowing I either had to think up a lie or I was going to have to tell him the truth. I was weighing my options when Darry interrupted me and asked how many pancakes I wanted.

"Two for me and one for Emily." I answered as he handed me two plates and with pancakes on them. I cut up Emilys and gave her a little syrup. Too much and it'd be a mess. Soda sat beside me and Pony on his other side. After a while Two-Bit finally decided to come and eat.

"You want any help cleaning up?" I offered Darry when everyone was done eating.

"No, you're our guest!" He laughed shooing me out of the kitchen. Soda gestured for me to follow him outside. "Shit." I thought, following him outside. It was warmer than it was last night but still pretty cold.

"Who did this to you?" He finally asked after a while. Just tell him the truth Ellie, I thought to myself. I opened my mouth to say something when Soda pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, it's ok." He reasoned. I hadn't realized I'd started crying. Perfect. I just let him hold me for a while before I pushed off a little bit so I could see his face.

"It was my dad." I breathed. His face changed. It went from sympathetic, to shock, to anger in a short time.

"Your dad?" He half asked, half growled. I nodded and he pulled me in for another hug.

"You're not going back to that house." He stated.

"Where would I go then?" I asked wiping away a few stray tears. I really need to pull myself together.

"Here. You and Emily both." He replied and I opened my mouth to protest.  
"You're not to much trouble. We'll go get your stuff later. The boys will come just in case." He said reading my mind. He took hold of my hand leading me back inside.

I'd only known Sodapop Curtis for a day, and I didn't know much about him. But one thing I knew for sure.

I was in love with Sodapop Curtis.

**Sodas P.O.V**

I led Ellie back into the house, who sat on the couch with Emily and Two-Bit. I told Darry and Ponyboy to follow me, and I led them to my room.

"Her dad is what?!" Darry shouted, standing up. He had been sitting on the edge of my bed, but now he was standing, his muscles tense.

"Shh! Be quiet!" I whispered. He sat back down but his muscles didn't relax. Pony sat there, his eyes wide.

"I offered to let them stay here. I know we don't have a lot of room, but I can't let them go back to that house." I explained.

"Of course not. We'll make room." Darry agreed. Pony just nodded, still pretty shocked. We went back out into the living room, to find the rest of the gang had showed up. By the looks of their faces, I guess Ellie had told them.

Later that day, we went to go pick up their stuff. She didn't live to far way, and it surprised me I'd never seen her before. Their dad was at work, so it made it a lot easier. The guys still stayed though, just in case.

"Thank you." Ellie said while we were packing the last of her things.

"You're welcome." I said closing the suitcase. It wasn't much but I knew she meant it. We walked back out to the boys and put heir stuff into Darrys truck. Pony and Johnny had stayed at the house to watch Emily, since Ellie didn't want to bring her. She didn't know what was going on, but she was happy that she'd made new friends. Even Dally had warmed up to her, he just wouldn't admit it.

That night, after dinner, we were all gathered in the living room, joking and laughing while Mickey Mouse was on the T.V. Even Dally was having fun. I watched Ellie laugh at Two-Bits antics and realized something.

I, Sodapop Curtis, was in love with Ellie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ellies P.O.V.**

It'd been two weeks since Soda had invited us to move in with him and his brothers. I'd honestly never seen Emily so happy, and I don't know if I'd ever been this happy either.

Christmas was only a month away, and I couldn't decide what to get Emily. She wasn't very picky, but I wanted to get her something she'd really like. It'd been a rough couple of weeks, us moving to a new place and making new friends.

"Hey El, you wanna take a walk?" I looked up to see Soda standing by the door, smiling that smile that'd make the girls swoon.

"Sure, just let me get my coat." I agreed. I told Emily I'd be back soon and thanked Pony for watching her. Soda held open the screen door for me and followed me out. We walked down the street in a comfortable silence.

"Nice weather we're having huh?" Soda joked breaking the silence.

"Wonderful." I said laughing. Lately, the daily high had only been getting up to 30 at the warmest.

"I didn't bring you out here to talk about the weather though." He said throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, what other reason could there be?" I joked, putting my hand over my heart dramatically. He laughed, then got serious again.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me sometime." As soon as the words left his mouth, all I could think was Sodapop Curtis was asking ME on a date.

"I'd like that. A lot." I smiled. He tightened his grip on my shoulders pulling me closer. I wrapped my arm around his waist, happy on how a simple walk managed to make my week.

**Sodas P.O.V.**

I honestly had to restrain myself from doing a happy dance or fist pumping when Ellie said yes. I planned on taking her to the Dingo. It wasn't much, but I knew she wouldn't want anything fancy.

The next night she came down the hallway wearing dark jeans, converse, a t-shirt and a leather jacket. The way she dressed reminded me of Dally, even though she really didn't act like him. Thankfully. But I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

That night was one of the best nights I'd ever had. We didn't do anything. We just got burgers and talked. But it was enough.

"I had a great time." She said as we were walking back home.

"I did too. But I still have one last question." I said stopping here. She raised her eyebrows, still smiling.

"Ellie, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. She's going to say no, I know it, I thought to myself.

"I'd love to."

And I kissed her. And she kissed back. It was amazing. Then I felt something wet on my face. We pulled apart, looking up at the sky.

"It's snowing!" She said giggling like a little kid. I hadn't noticed we were in front of the house until the gang burst out of the door. They were hootin' and hollerin' and throwing snowballs at each other. It'd been a while since they had seen snow. Ellie was giggling and watching Emily chase Dally around, trying to hit him with snowballs. It was weird to see Dal actually smile and have a good time. I kissed Ellie again and decided something.

It wasn't one of the best nights of my life. It was the best night of my life.


End file.
